One Sunday
by thewritestuff247
Summary: 17th story in the 'One' series. Decided after watching the season finale that it'd be more fun (read:have more potential for drama) if Baez & Eddie were both at Sunday dinner. The previous story (One Expectation) is set the Friday after the dinner in the finale and this is two days after that. So Baez' first Reagan Sunday dinner is Eddie's second. As always I DON'T OWN BLUE BLOODS.


**One Sunday**

Baez stood next to Danny in the Reagan family kitchen quietly watching Henry as he transferred two dozen baked potatoes from an oven tray to a large serving bowl. She briefly glanced across the island at Jamie and Eddie, Eddie saw the look and the two women shared a smile, both glad not to be the only non Reagan. After Henry had placed more than a dozen pork chops onto a platter he turned to those members of his family presently in the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready." He smiled. Jamie, Jack and Sean help carried the food as everyone else made their way to the table. When they reached the table Danny gestured to the chair between himself and Nicky and Baez sat down. After a quick discussion it was decided that Jack would say Grace and Baez clasped her hands together, closed her eyes and lowered her head. Jack raced through a standard prayer of Grace and everyone started passing around the food. Out of the corner of her eye Baez saw Danny pick up the bowl of potatoes and try to serve himself with his injured arm.

"Here, let me." She smiled sympathetically, he sighed in frustration and handed her the bowl. She served them both two potatoes and handed the bowl to Nicky. She was then handed the plate of chops and again served Danny then herself. After Baez had taken some of the last side dish on offer she put the bowl back in the middle of the table. She looked down at her plate of food and then immediately turned to Danny, she saw him frowning at his plate as he realised every item of food needed to be cut. He sighed again but before he could pick up his knife Baez pulled his plate over and picked up his cutlery. He stared as she cut the bone from the pork chop and cut the meat into to bite sized pieces, then cut the two potatoes in half and each half into quarters. She noticed the room had fallen quiet and looked up to find the whole table watching her approvingly. Her cheeks reddened slightly and she turned her attention to the cob of corn. She drove his fork into one end of the cob then scraped her knife down freeing the kernels, she pushed the cob and bone to one side of the plate, slid his plate back over and gave him back his cutlery.

"Thanks." He smiled gratefully at her.

"You're welcome." She smiled back.

"So how's it going with your new partners?" Erin asked Danny and Baez.

"Pretty good, Danny got lucky and got partnered with one of his old academy buddies, Ricky Coburn." Baez told her.

"Oh, how is Ricky?" Jamie asked remembering Danny's old friend.

"He's fine." Was Danny's clipped reply and everyone at the table sensed Danny was unhappy.

"Just fine?" Frank pried trying to figure out what was wrong.

"He's a good partner, not as good as my last one but hey...rules are rules right?" Danny elaborated, shooting Jamie a look.

"There's no rule..." Jamie started.

"Clearly an oversight." Danny interrupted.

"What?"

"When they wrote the patrol guide they probably thought that the phrase 'romantically involved' was clear enough. They never thought anyone would be stupid enough to think that didn't include married couples." Danny explained angrily but calmly.

"It's not explicitly stated." Jamie shot back.

"It shouldn't have to be! The rule is there because having romantic feelings for your partner compromises the working relationship. How does having a piece of paper that legally recognises your relationship change that?" Danny yelled and everyone stared surprised by his outburst.

"Do you really think that you and Eddie being engaged makes you less compromised than me and Maria?!" At that moment everyone realised why Danny was so upset. As Danny's point sunk in Maria and Eddie shared an uncomfortable look.

"You're not really okay with this, are you?" Danny asked his father, hoping he might take his side. Frank's eyes widened slightly but he remained silent.

"Do you want us to be split up?" Jamie asked, also now angry.

"Are you even happy for me?" Jamie's second question was definitely tinged with sadness. Danny heard the change in tone and sighed heavily.

"Of course I'm happy for you. If you've found the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with then I want nothing but the best for both of you. But you know, your wedding is supposed to be the happiest day of your life, not a workaround." Danny told him.

"If?!" Jamie exclaimed, stunned by his brothers choice of words.

"Well, given how long you've had feelings for her, I can't help but wonder if you finally got together and then happened to find a loophole or finally got together because you found a loophole." Danny told Jamie honestly. He heard a few sharp intakes of breath and seeing Jamie and Eddie's faces he realised he might have gone too far.

"Do you think because we haven't dated, that I don't love Eddie as much as you love Maria?" Jamie asked getting angrily defensive, Danny sighed and shook his head.

"No, I think you probably love Eddie just as much as I love Maria, yet we had to give up being partners and you and Eddie don't. Which is exactly why it's so unfair." Danny finished and looked around the table, he read the faces of his family and saw they were all mulling over what he had said.

"Given how obviously unfair it is perhaps someone should look into it." He added looking at his father before quietly returning to his meal. There was silence at the table and all that could be heard was the scraping of cutlery on plates.

* * *

As soon as they arrived home Jack and Sean headed straight upstairs to their rooms, Danny and Baez hung up their coats and made their way to the next room. Danny headed to the living room and took a seat on the sofa while Baez made a detour to the kitchen. When he realised Baez hadn't joined him Danny looked to see what she was doing. He watched her pull two beers out of the fridge and open them, she then carried them over to where he was sitting. She handed one to him before taking a seat beside him, he continued to stare as she took her first sip.

"You're too good for me." He stated looking at the ice cold beer in his hand.

"Uh huh." She jokingly agreed. He chuckled and took a sip of beer as she slipped off her shoes and pulled her feet up on to the couch.

"I'm sorry." He told her sincerely.

"For what?" She asked as she placed her beer on the coffee table and turned her body to him.

"It was your first dinner with my family and I ruined it." He explained feeling guilty.

"It's okay, there'll be plenty more dinners for me to get to know your family, right?"

"Yup, every Sunday from now on." He confirmed and took another sip.

"I shouldn't have blown up like that though." He sighed.

"Everyone understands why you're upset." She reassured him.

"I know, still, I should have kept it to myself. It's not going to change anything for us but it could cost Jamie and Eddie their partnership." He told her leaning his head back against the sofa.

"That might be for the best." She mused.

"You agree with me?!" Danny exclaimed sitting up.

"Yes, I know we all hate that rule but it's there for good reason." She confirmed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked incredulous.

"I was trying to win over your family, I didn't think getting in middle of a fight between you and your brother was a good way to do that." She explained and he nodded and leaned back again.

"I'll go over tomorrow and apologise." He decided and she smiled.

"Good idea." She concurred and rested her head against his shoulder, he looked down at her and smiled, enjoying the moment.

"But you agree that I'm right?" He asked unable to let it go and Baez laughed.

"Yes dear."


End file.
